Sanctuary
by PrimalElegance
Summary: Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.
1. His Eyes

**Sanctuary**

Summary: **"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

Okay, this is the first time I have made an original story that didn't have someone else's characters in it. My friends have read it every time I have rewritten it and I'm really happy about this version, so I thought I post it.

Please tell me if anything is wrong grammar or spelling wise and if you like it.

I'll shut up now.

- PrimalElegance

* * *

Chapter 1: His Eyes

I drank the air in front of me as I exposed myself to them. I shifted my gaze to the fraying red velvet curtain and away from the audience in the auditorium to avoid the blinding camera lights. I slowly and carefully approach the principal that held my diploma as he called out, "Kamryn Flair." I slid the rolled up paper from his hand into mine and turned to smile at the crowd.

I took in the sight of my family and friends as they applaud with others. My mother had her onyx hair pulled back in a neat bun and dabbed a tissue to her eyes to stop the running tears. Her hands was clasped with my stepfather's, Paul, hand and my younger bored-out-her-mind sister's, Lily Grace. My two best friends, Pete and Lexi, waved frantically at me to display her new melon pink engagement ring. I turned away from the audience and toward the rafters that held the other graduates. I stood next to Jennifer Fitzgerald, captain of the volleyball team, her make up over done and her pale bleach blonde hair extra curly from a recent perm. No one seemed to tell her that she looked like something between Barbie and a baby doll, the electric blue gown and hat also did not flatter her body.

I kept ticking off the students that came until I noticed the very tall figure of my friend, Joel Isle. His dirty blonde hair was cut like Zac Efron's and his eyes were like Johnny Depp's, so dark that they looked like coal. His height of 6'1 over did the other males in the graduating class. He flashed his smile to the crowd and retreat to the stop next to Rylie Impia. He turned his head and flashed me with his perfect smile as Principal Warderen quickly finished up the list of students. He turned the microphone over to the class president, who droned on about expectations and the future and blah, blah, blah. None of us will have a future if he keeps talking.

Though, it did get me to start thinking about my scholarship to Camden County College. Both of my parents didn't like the idea of me majoring in Dance. Well, they can fuck off for all I care. I did find it weird that Lily was glad about it, but not like in her usual bitchy way. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice until everyone else threw their hats in the air. Wow, that was short. I took it off quick and made the hat do a twirl before it hit the floor. I got pushed and shoved around by the celebrating idiots and the departing Geeks as the made way to their families or friends.

Joel came and help escort me through our crazy ex-classmates to our friends and families. I took in a big breathe of air before getting wedge between Lexi and my mom. Mom was sobbing her eyes out

"We need to celebrate, right now!" Lex tugged off my ugly gown to reveal a light blue tank with lace lining on the neckline and hem, low rise skinny jeans in dark wash denim, and black leather boots. She applaud the outfit and handed over a yellow foiled, green ribbon laced gift. I sliced the side open with my black manicured nails and pulled out a jewelry box. I snapped a "I don't want expensive gifts" look at Lexi who groan loudly.

"For your information, I won it in a contest. Now, open." I lifted the lid up and snaked the silver chain on my fingers. A charm of an enlarge amethyst teardrop crystal dangled from the chain. Lex grinned widely from the look of delight in my eyes and made Pete look.

"You like?" I nodded lightly while stringing the necklace of my neck. It shined against my long ebony lochs that cascade down in waves and my violet eyes that were almost the same shade of the stone.

"It's pretty. How did you win it?" I asked, curious as to how they came to get it.

"I went through 27 boxes of Oreo's. Now, I detest them." Pete told, making a gagging noise when the cookie came up.

"They said it's one of the only seven ever made. That one came from France." Lex explained. I turned it over and over in my hand when Joel joined us with a grin plastered to his face. His parents trailed behind him with friendly looks. They put on a good act in front of Joel to make their separation easier.

"My parents got Coal rented out for us. Half of the graduating class is coming." Joel was busting at the seams with happiness, but once he turned to me, it was full of affection. I've gotten used to it during our four years of high school together but I guess he's been waiting for me to throw myself into his arms. I never thought of him that way, just not my type. He thought otherwise.

"I'll send my folks off and get a ride with-" I started as Joel quickly cut in.

"I can give you a ride. I drove the Bentley the way here." Damn, he got me. He knew I loved riding in the Bentley.

"Sure. I'm going to tell them." I scurried off quickly to escape his longing gaze. It just felt wrong the way he liked me. I shivered in my long stride as I approached my parents. Paul was hiding Lily behind him for the very revealing red dress she wore. She wore her dark brown hair the same way I had mine and coated her eyelids with a shimmering red that flattered her dark brown eyes. L.G. smiled as I came over to them, finally being able to leave. I stopped short in front of my mother. She was still dabbing the tissue to her eyes.

"Mom, I'm going over to Joel's party. You guys can head on home." Mom nodded and lead Paul out to the parking lot. Lily skipped over to me.

"Can I come, please?"

"Don't you have a date tonight?" I asked instead of answering her question.

"Yes, I totally forgot. I guess I'll see you later." She gave me a quick hug and jogged after Mom and Paul.

After an uncomfortable ride with Joel in the Bentley, we arrived at Coal. Coal was the newest under 21 club in Breckinridge, Colorado. It was owned by the unknown X. Coal who never seems to show up at his own club. The place was coated in black with red small tables in the corners away from the dance floor. Behind the DJ booth, near the back of the dance floor, was a small bar that was lit up with black lights and had three bartenders behind it. You couldn't see it from the dance floor until you turned to get a look behind the booth. Then, right next to the bar was a big door that no one went through. I have never seen someone go in or out from it. It was probably some private VIP room for the owner.

"Wanna dance?" Joel stood at my side, looking pleadingly at me.

"No thanks. Where's Pete and Lexi?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably went to-" Joel was dragged by Jennifer to her group of slutly friends who look like they would have turns with him. I decided to head on over to the bar and look for the engage couple. I trailed along the tables and away from the crazy dancers. I took the only seat left and clicked my nails against the bar.

"You want something?" said the bartender, who was on the other side from where I was looking.

"Um..." I turned my head and looked at the bartender before I started drooling. His skin was a pale ivory that look bright against his chocolate brown hair. His lips had a cute fullness to them that looked great for kissing. He had a great build to him that you could see through his black sweater. His eyes are what caught me. They had a pure silver shine to them that made his pupil onyx. He was even more than gorgeous that I didn't know words to describe it. I couldn't look away for about a moment and let out an unsteady breathe as I bend my head down.

"Water, please." I breathed. He disappeared quickly and returned with a half full glass of water. My fingers brushed against his as I took the glass. They were cold like the fall breeze. He took it back quickly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I heard a faint accent in his voice that sounded like French but I couldn't tell. I took a few quick sips of the water then place in back down, the bartender's gaze never leaving me. When I looked into his eyes, he made me feel something. He didn't make me feel uncomfortable like Joel did. He made me feel...like I was a rare jewel set before his eyes. The weird part was..._I liked it!_ I suddenly wanted to follow hin into the back of the bar.. The feeling increased when he put his hand over mine, his freezing cold and mine acting like a raging fire. He lowered his head to my ear, his breezy breathe shooting a shiver of desire through me.

"Come with me." He whispered, moving back so our eyes were locked together. We moved in slow paced but our hand still tied together. He turned the doorknob of the unused door and lead me through a dark hall with red volumes perched on the high wall. I heard the beating of music in the next hall to the right. I could hear the lyrics to " Just Dance" by Lady Gaga blaring from that hall but we had walked in the straight path we were going. As he ushered me farther, I heard the chattering of voices coming closer but die down as we got even closer. My eyes turned to a boy and two girls pressed against the wall. The boy's blue eyes were transfixed on me as far as I could see in the dark. The girls were keeping their eyes on the bartender as he moved us away, the redhead twirling a curl around her finger very quickly and the dark-haired brunette squeezed the hand of the boy.

"She's the new one…" I heard the boy say about me. The redhead shushed him quietly as not to have Xavier lose his focus with me. It seemed odd to me.

We turned the corner to the left and he grasped the handle in his free hand and twisted the door open. The room we enter was engulfed by dim lights that shined against the white couch. He turned me around and wrapped his arm around my waist and cupped my cheek in his hand, pulling me so closed that my hands laid on his chest. My breathing hitched and I couldn't move myself to step away. He took a few long seconds to dazzle me with those silver eyes before placing his lips on mine. I savored the taste of mint on his tongue and snared my arms to his neck. I felt sharp points against my lips. Pain pierced my lip that made me taste the iron flavor of blood.

* * *

Was it good, bad, okay? TELL ME!

Please Review.


	2. I Hate This Part

**Sanctuary**

**Summary:** **"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

**After reading the comments I got, I thought I should put up my favorite reviewer from the last chapter. I personally love the comment by**_** black burning heart66**_** about the cliffhanger from the last chapter. Oh, how I love writing cliffhangers. Though, I do hate reading them. I promised not to put too much cliffhangers in the story but they make the story much more interesting.**

**You guys are lucky that I do not have long author's notes.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Hate This Part**

You know how some people cut themselves and feel really good than they did before. Well, having fangs go through your lip was basically the same thing only ten times better. No, I'm serious. It's amazing, like getting high on sugar.

He held me in his hands, which were wrapped around my hips. He had removed the fangs from my lip to thrash them in my neck. I had my head relaxed against his shoulder blade as my eyes drooped close. I was drifting toward sleep quickly as he withdraw his fangs.

I know it seems corny to say I should have known this guy was too good to be true, but I'm saying it. It's not everyday you get tricked into a make out session with a vampire. There's a couple of guys who would like to be in his position.(cough, Joel, cough.) But seriously, I had to chose the one guy who would be drinking my blood at this very moment.

In his attempt to lower me on the couch, he laid us in a compromising position. I felt squished between him and the couch but held my tongue.

"I'll be back in a moment, Kamryn." He disappeared instantly from sight and the air was filled with a smoky mist that smelled of mint. Wait, how did he know my name? I couldn't even think was I rested my head comfortably on the white couch.

My mind started to wander to some places as he took his time returning to me. I think something was injected in me when he sunk his fangs in. I was having a dream of him, lying on the same couch I was on when he came back to me. He laid on top of me and was kissing my neck, licking off the remaining blood that circled around my puncture wounds. His hands slid my tank up inch by inch, fingers tracing patterns onto my exposed flesh. He dragged his head up and left a trail of kisses from my neck to my lips. He kissed me sweetly but my hands were snared in his hair, which made it last longer. He swung my leg over his hip and then...

I lost my focus on the dream as I listen to the steady beat of heels in the room. My head turned to the side and my eyes fluttered open to a small and petite blonde. The blonde had her hair cut in a shaggy bob that framed her baby face and hid her eyes in the dim light. She smiled at me, fangs growing over her full bottom lip. My body tensed up and I threw myself up against the back of the couch. Not another one!

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, scared out of my fucking mind. The smile on her face reminded me of the Joker's evil grin, the ends of her lips curled up to the bottom of the nose and the teeth revealed. There was nothing about her that looked right.

"My name is...well, what's the point in telling you when you're going to die." She giggled, the noise sounding like a child's laugh. More like Damien's from _The Omen__._

"B-but wh-why?" It made no damn sense as to why killing me would make anything better. She given off another laugh.

"Silly little bitch, I'm going to kill you because you were touching my Xavier. He's mine, if you didn't know." I thought it was a bit redundant to say "He's mine, if you didn't know," when she already pointed out that he was hers. Anyways, I was shock at how easy it was for her to talk about my death. Even more shocked by the fact that I was bothered that she claimed him as hers. Just a bit. I was still scared that she was going to kill me.

"He's not a piece of property." I muttered under my breath, which seemed to make her angry. She clinched her hand into a fist. Why had I said anything?

"That doesn't matter, he's still mine." She hissed through her teeth.

"No, he is not." I growled back at her. There goes my big mouth again. I need a zipper for it…

Her fangs grew even more as she got more frustrated. She position her feet in a stance that was ready to spring. As she took off at me, I managed to roll to the floor. She slammed against the wall and I took off running toward the door. I twisted the knob as hard as I could but the door wouldn't open. I quickly ducked as she threw a stapler where my head was a moment ago, nailed into the door. Doing a somersault landed me under the desk as she lunged again. I was hoping I could stay alive long enough for that guy to get back then I might just live to see tomorrow. Unfortunately, I was pulled back by my hair at the moment by this psycho bitch, who for being her size was strong. Next thing she did was slam me into the wall with a flower pot between me and the wall. It shattered to bits when I hit it and I felt a small piece slice into my head and body. I felt blood trickle down from my cuts. Losing blood was not going to be good. Her little demoness was approaching me as I tried to pull the glass that was poking out of my head. She looked greatly upset.

"You aren't dead yet?" She shrieked. She kicked me in the stomach as I got on my knees and I toppled over again. She was still mad I wasn't dead yet.

"This won't do!" She was taking a large piece of glass in her hand and was going to stab me if there hadn't been others walking down the hall. She gave me another kick before glaring down at me.

"We aren't done yet, you hear me." She left the room with me bleeding on the floor and barely staying conscious. I tried to get on my feet and stumbled a few times before getting a firm hold on the floor with my feet. I got that bit of the pot out of my skull and paced my way to the door. I couldn't see well when I entered the dark hallway and couldn't remember how to get back. I took a right and moved myself to enter the next door, which was an exit to the dumpster. I held myself up and slowly, painfully made my way home.

Sunlight peeked through my long lashes to tell me it was morning. I sat up and blinked my eyes for a few minutes but realizing what was bothering me. It was _too bright._ I got out of my bed and closed the curtains that had let the burning sunlight touch my skin. I welcomed the darkness that showered me in the room. I enjoyed the cold...wait, what? It's the beginning of summer and the air conditioner is broke, so it can't be cold. I process this and spotted a glass shard sitting on my bedside table. I rushed over and lifted it in my hand. It was a white shard with blood webbed over it. Funny, I don't remember anything from last night, well, I don't remember everything clearly. Then flashes of last night appeared in my head. The club, the bar, Xavier...

Had he stopped the girl who had tried to kill me? Had he bought me time to get home? If he did, how did he know where I was going? My name for that matter? All of this was confusing.

"Kami? Are you awake?" Lily's voice came from the other side of my bedroom door. I could hear something beating, not like a foot against wood but more like a...heartbeat. I was suddenly starving. My mouth was dry and I could go for a drink. I could hear the beating from outside the door where Lily stood. Lily? Oh, yes Lily.

"Um, yeah. What is it?" I continued to listening to the beating heart.

"Paul and I are going over to the store, you need anything?" Her voice raised a few octaves as she asked.

"No."

"Hey, what happened last night? Mom and Paul said you were home before they got back from the restaurant. Why so early?" Lily commented. Was that what was bothering her?

"I wasn't feeling so great." Which was true.

"Okay, then. Well, Paul's getting impatient, I better go." Lily groan, walking away and making the beating stop.

Was I hearing her…heartbeat? Oh god, what happened to me? What they make me into? I remembered the little shard that was in my hand at that moment. It was cutting into my hand and I was dripping blood.

I rushed to the bathroom to stop it from bleeding and caught my reflection and stared long and hard at it. I was reflecting back, seeing myself in the oval mirror. What really got me was that I was prettier than yesterday and was displaying weird markings on my lips and neck. My eyes, such a dark violet that they looked brown from far away, had a ring of silver around the pupil. A moonlight silver that went perfectly with my new fangs.


	3. Lovesick Melody

Primal Sanctuary

Summary: When I looked into his eyes, he made me feel something. He didn't make me feel uncomfortable like Joel did. He made me feel...like I was the center of his world, like he would die without me. The weird part was..._I liked it!_

Sorry for not updating so quickly but the computer was not letting me do anything so I had to get on the laptop. Then the laptop was being hogged by my siblings. Not fun.

This comment is for **_scarletsakura85_**...

You'll have to wait and see.

- Aquafire1028

* * *

Chapter 3: Lovesick Melody

I couldn't understand anything at the moment as I looked into the mirror in my bathroom. My looks did intensified from the beautiful girl I was to a Gorgeous woman. Everyone told me that the females in my family were as beautiful as angels but this was much more. To be honest and completely unshallow, I looked like a Godess sent from heaven. The thing that was different from the compact's reflection was my weird tattoo like marks. The marks were little delicate french curves that was decorated over my full bottom lip and my neck.

"Calm down, Kami." I told myself but the weirdness continued to plague me. First, the amazing looks, then the weird tattoos, and lastly the uncontrolable thrist made it hard to think straight. It made my mind fuzzy and confused. My throat was burning like I pour sand down it with salt. It was unbearable. That's when I decided to do what I did next. I made my way through the room and down the stairs until I came to the sliding door. I pushed the door aside and stepped outside bare footed into the warm summer air. Then I took off running. I had to find that delicious smell that came from the area. It would stop the burning.

My senses were keener, every move of mine enhanced. My eyes caught things I would have never seen before. I didn't care enough to stop when the smell was so close. The scent, meat dripping with juice it smelled like, was coming quick and was overpowering me. I had let my instincts take over. With strong force, I took it in my hands and ripped into it. The process was messy and would ruin my PJs but the delicious taste was worth it. The warm, sweet flowing liquid hit my tongue and I drained it in large gulps. The buring had vanished and I sighed with sweet relief. The fuzziness from my mind was gone and everything was even clearer. My eyes traveled the woods where the sun was peeking through and burned my eyes. I needed to avoid it next time. The trees were thick enough to block out most of the sun so that wouldn't be a problem. Living in Breckenridge was good sometimes.

Low gurgles surround me but was strong at my side. I twitched my head to my right and suddenly felt sick. I could taste it rush out on the forest floor as I spitted it out of my mouth. Tears dew at the ends of my eyes for the dying fox that I murder. I killed it. I had killed it for it's blood. It's sweet tender blood that spilled from my lips. I got up on my feet and ran away from my crime. I ran so fast that the trees were a blur around me. My eyes were closed but my feet knew where to go. I had gotten to the door and hurried inside away from the foul scent of death that lingered from that poor animal's body. However, the foul odor was smear over my tank, PJ shorts, and skin. I needed to be clean. I quickly went to my room and got in the shower.

The water rained over me and removed most of the sticky blood from my skin. I scrubbed my body with soap until I smelled of lavender and vanilla from the it. I quickly threw my clothes on and ran a brush through my black hair that seem to grow even longer over night. I wrestled it into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way of me brushing my pink teeth. You couldn't imagine how _hard_ I brushed them. I think I dyed the bristles pink. I spitted the paste out of my mouth and washed the rest out with water.

Then after that, _he_ came rushing back to my mind. Xavier. His name sent pleasure through me. The image of him was imprinted to my eyes. His chinseled jaw, his milk chocolate hair, pink kissable lips, his silver gray eyes, and his gorgeous body would make any male model give up their soul. The light French accent, to die for. He was the ideal perfect man for me. Joel would never compare. Oh shit, Joel! He must be worried about me. Maybe even pissed if he saw me with Xavier. Another rush of pleasure. Damn Kami, stop it.

I decided to call Lexi first, to avoid Joel's accustions. I picked up my cell and dialed Lexi's number.

"_She's got me lovestoned, Man I swear she's bad and she knows, I think that she knows..." _Lexi's "Lovestoned" ringtone sung out from down stairs.

"Opps, she heard." said the southern voice that sounded like Lexi. I could hear someone slap their head and hard. I pounded down the stairs quickly to the front room where two models that looked strangely like Pete and Lex. The girl smiled at me with a little gap between her teeth. Her dark blonde tresses swung low to her waist.

"Hi Kami, I see that Xavier has gotten to you. Not that you had much of a choice." The southern Lexi said. Her brown eyes had a bright gleam to them. Pete was being Pete and was dozing off. His baseball hat was drew over his eyes but he looked like he was posing for a magzine.

"We're not supposed to tell her anything, Alexis. Jazz said-"

"Jazz can fuck off for all I care. He has his _new_ girlfriend to fool around with, so I don't give a damn." I watched their eyes glare at each other. I haven't seen them fight since Joel broke Pete's nose and Lex thought he deserved it. That was eleven years ago. Why feud now?

"Hey Lovebirds, shut up. You're giving me a headache." My head did throb from their argument. It was so unlike them.

"Sorry." They muttered. They were seriously acting like children and they're older than me!

"Now, what do you mean by Xavier getting to me?" I asked, flowing with pleasure that came with his name.

"You know, seducing you and tearing his fangs into your neck. Nice print." I quickly snapped my hand over the mark on my neck that was exposed.

"Oh, Kamryn. Didn't I teach you better than to hook up with some guy but nice pick. X is perfect from head to toe." Lex got this look in her eyes that I didn't like. The way I felt last night when the bitch put a claim to him had intesified greatly when Alexis thought about him. I could feel the growl coming from my lips and watched with great happiness as she backed away from me.

"He's _mine_, and only _mine_. _Back off!" _I hissed through my teeth. I did like Xavier, really liked him. I wanted him, I desired him. No one and I mean _no one_ wanted him as bad as me...

"Whoa Kam, chill. No need to go bersk on Lex." I shook the thoughts from my mind as I realized what he was saying. Lexi was attached to Pete's arm and her eyes looked scared as hell.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I can't get him out of my fucking head." I admitted, which caused a look from them both. That meant something."What do you know that I don't? No bullshit about how I'm not supposed to know." I demanded from them.

"Have you had any, you know, dreams about him? Inappropite dreams, I mean." Lexi asked, obviously knowing that Pete would say nothing about the matter. The heat rushed to my face. I did have that one dream when I was waiting for him...

"Have you been thinking about him alot?" That was a no duh.

"Does hearing his name or saying it please you?"How did they know this? Was I that obvious?

"Yes."I admitted to them. It took them a minute to tell me one thing that explained why he was so important to me.

"Sanctuary." They said together, thinking the same thing like they always did.

"Sanc, what?" I asked confused, the bewilderment showing in my eyes.

"A sanctuary is kind of like your soulmate, for vampires." Vampires. How I tried to avoid the word. I didn't want to admit what had become of me. Drinking blood, turning into a bat, etc.

"Technically, she's a dhampir." Pete corrected, Lexi giving him a glare.

"You tell me that we shouldn't tell her anything and there you go blabbing about the thing that was not to be told to her." Lexi's face was red with anger. Her fangs grew from her mouth to overlap her bottom lip. Pete snapped to his feet with his fangs out and started approaching Lexi. Some kind of instinct took over me and I dashed between them in a millisecond to stop the most gory fight I had almost witness. Both jumped away from my quickness and stared at me in shock.

"Feline. Trait of a Dhampir." Pete spoke, the words sounding like they belong in a tale. Panick somehow over took me.

"What did they do to me?"I was closed to tears as I fell back on the couch. Lex came to me and tried to calm me down. It didn't help. I had tears streaking down my cheeks.

"It gets better, Pete and I had been turned when we went to New York together back in 1856." Lexi recited, making it sound like a fond memory.

"1856?"

"Yes, Pete and I were reborn after the attack we suffered from Hunters. That's why we aged with you."

"Your parents..."

"Servants who were created to care for us. Once we had reached the age that we were when we changed, they were dismissed to another vampire who suffered what had suffered." It was alot to take in. I tuck my knees under my chin and rubbed my tears away. I didn't want to seem weak to them, I had to be the tough one while they continued to challenge each other like they were children. I focused my eyes on the glass sliding door that needed to be clean. The blood was still smeared on it with a earlier incident.

Smoke like mist appeared in the kitchen that smell like mint, sweet and cool mint.

I dashed off to the kitchen using my new speed and met the silver eyes that had been burned to my mind. Another pair of identical moonlight eyes burned into my face, and I turned to an older handsome man who was by no doubt his father. Their disapproving grimaces would never stop the way Xavier's eyes stopped my heart.

"Peter and Alexis, you seemed to have forgotten to take Miss Flair away. Jordan will be disappointed to hear this." I could feel their eyes filled with disapproval stare at my back, watching as I made my way over to Xavier. He downcast his eyes from mine to stop the connection our eyes had made.

"Hi." I said, the word bringing his eyes back to mine. He smiled with sadness absorbed into his lips.

"Hello, Kamryn. How's your head?" As if to check, he trailed a finger from my forehead to my cheek that was blazing against his cool fingers. Spots of black clouded my vision as I fell forward into him. My hearing, so sensative, heard the frantic calls that surround me.

"KAMRYN!", his voice rang over than the others in my ears as he held me in his arms to awaken me. I tweaked my eyes open to his for a moment, the moonlight eyes that I, truly, was in love with. His fingers touched my face once more before I completely blacked out.

* * *

If you go to my profile you can see who I think best resembles my characters. Some might change because I might find someone who looks more like them.

Please review.

-Aquafire1028


	4. I'm Gone, I'm Going

**Sanctuary**

Summary: **"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

OH MY GOD, TWILIGHT WAS AWESOME. I know their was some of you who thought it was okay but I thought it was great.

ROBERT PATTINSON!!!!!!!!Sorry, I have OCD.(Obsessive Cullen Disorder for those who don't know)

Okay, I know you guys have been waiting patiently so here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm Gone, I'm Going**

My fingers danced around the hair that was spread across the silkily lumps of cotton. Everything was in a bliss; no noise, no light, just dark silence. My nose didn't catch the one scent I desired. I slowly sat up in the bed but was gently held so that I wouldn't go up any further, the scent of peppermint running through my nostrils. I open my eyes to spot a young, pretty face. The eyes were bluer then the ones I was expecting, dark hair covering one from view.

"Ivy, I think you're freaking Miss Flair out. Step back for a minute." The girl did as the woman said, sitting back on the other side of the bed. The woman's gray eyes were darker than silver, more like a steel gray. Her auburn hair cascaded down in beautiful curls that almost ended at her waist. They looked very familiar, I just couldn't my finger on it...

"I feel bad for her, that's all. This wasn't easy for Jazz either." The brunette, Ivy, mentioned.

"Go through 36 hours of labor and tell me if it's joyful. That's more painful than what she's experiencing." The redhead complained.

"Who the hell are you guys? And why are you in my room?" I asked. The girls ignore my existence for the most part. That kinda pissed me off.

"Chels, we were born vampires. For the fledlings, it was an hard time for them." Ivy stated it in a matter-of-fact tone. Chels threw her curls over her shoulder in response.

"Wait, you're those girls in the hallway. I remember now..." Yeah, they were them. Ivy was the brunette who was holding hands with the boy and Chels was the redhead twirling a curl around her finger. Ivy was in a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" I huffed, sounding like a child.

"I can't believe it took you so long to remember." She joked, a humorless laugh trailing after it.

"The girl was more focused on Xavier than us, if you recall." Chels had brought up in her faint French accent, sending a wave of heat to my cheeks.

"How do you know Xavier?" I asked, curious by their connection to him. This brought them to giggles.

"I like her, she's funny." Ivy mentioned. Funny? What's so funny?

"He's our brother, if you can't see the similarities." Chels forced out between the giggles. A darker wave of heat came to my face. I felt so stupid for not seeing it. Ivy's hair was almost the same color as his without the red streaks running through the hair and Chels' faint accent was like the one that Xavier had as well.

"You know, we completely forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Vivian Coal but you can call me Ivy and this is my sister, Chelsea." Ivy told me, waving her hand around to her and her sister.

"Hi." I said softly to them. This time I was able to get out off bed before Ivy pushed me back down. I picked up my pendant that Lexi and Pete had given me and snaked it around my neck. Ivy and Chelsea admired my little amethyst.

"My, my, you have your stone now." Chelsea babbled to me. I decided to get them to look away from the necklace and toward my questions.

"Why are guys here?" I asked of them as I sat at the window seat.

"We're here to tell you the rules." Ivy began.

"Rules?" I questioned them.

"The rules of the vampire, of course. You think we leave newborns to fend for themselves." Chelsea's face was amused but did not look happy. "We don't believe in senseless killing, which would happen if we left one of you to gather your own food. Human blood is very tempting when exposed." She explained to me very quickly as though she was being rushed.

"Chelsea, we can explained this to her back at Moonhaven. Her family will be here any minute and we need to leave anyways." Ivy announced to us at the same moment I heard my mom step through the front door. They exchanged looks and practically jumped to the window. They gripped onto each of my arms, causing me to struggle against their holds.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded in a low voice. They shushed me and looked as though they were going into deep meditation when the smell of smoke reached my mouth and nose. I started to protest as we went up in a big puff of smoke.

It was interesting yet very strange. I could see us make my way through my house yet my parents couldn't see us as we past them. All they caught was a whiff of smoke as they stepped into the house. We got through the door before it closed itself. I saw everything so...beautifully. It was like flying, the speed and the height contributing to the effect. We were soaring over the tree tops when I spotted a Victorian style palace sprawled out under the thickest part of the forest. We went crashing down to the stone floor at top speed. We were about ten feet from the stone ground when we turned from puffs of smoke to three separate people. By some weird odds, I landed directly on my two bare feet. Ivy and Chels...they'll feel that in the morning.

"Vivian, you are the worst smokedrifter ever. Didn't Xavier teach you anything?" Chelsea yelled at Ivy, her face almost as red as her hair. Ivy looked like she wanted to die on the spot.

"You guys can't stop fighting for five minutes, can you?" The voice had a promiscuous edge to it as a group of three stepped out in the open. The girl, the one who spoke, had long, wavy, dark brown tresses that reached her mid back. Her eyes were almond shaped sapphires that were lined in black ink eyelashes and a body that was shaped like a hour glass under her ultra tight black jeans and baby blue halter top. The men behind her were as beautiful as her, their looks varying completely.

One was a honey blond and his eyes were a very unusual hazel gold. His clothes hung on him right, holey faded blue jeans and a snow white button up shirt that had the first three buttons undone. He looked like an Abercrombie & Fitch model. The other was dressed very dark. His hair was raven black, running almost to his chin and his hair cover part of his bright blue eyes. His clothes consist of a My Chemical Romance hoodie and black jeans with silver chains hanging everywhere. I remembered him.

"Jazz!" Ivy squealed happily as she ran to the Goth man. He caught her in his arms and twirled her around in a circle before setting her back down on the ground.

"Hey, Birdie." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hurried to join the other two as they made their way over to me. The girl approached me first.

"Hello, you must be Kami Flair. It's nice to finally meet you." She held her hand out to me with a smile spread across her face. I took her hand in mine and shook it. She seemed very nice.

"It's nice to meet you..." No one actually told me what the name of the Blond or the woman.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Giselle Harper and this is Angel Zeal." Giselle pointed her slender finger at the blond, Angel. He was very quite.

"Hey Gypsy, you forgot to introduce moi." Jazz teased. So he did it himself.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Henry. Your fellow dhampir." He joked and was impaled by Giselle and Angel's stares. He shrugged them off and focused his attention on my necklace.

"You got one, too!" He reached his long fingers under his hoodie to reveal to me onyx crescent moons imprinted on silver dog tags.

"What are they?" I questioned, very curious.

"They help enhance your abilities and hide your scent. Every dhampir gets one." Jazz explained to me. He directed Giselle and Angel to show their jewelry and they complied. Giselle wore a sapphire ring around her delicate finger, carvings twisting around it on either side of the jewel. Angel's wristband shined with a golden lion on it's hind legs reaching out to a star.

"Abilities?" I started walking with them toward the house, noticing that Chelsea and Ivy disappeared on me. I walked on Giselle's right side and Jazz's left side, gaining information from them. They told me about my ancestor, Karma, a woman who radiated warmth and had an amazing healing power. Then they told me about their abilities that they inherited from past generations. Giselle, or Gypsy as the others called her, could see events from the past and events that haven't happened yet.

"Like a psychic." She said, making it sound so much more simple. We then went on to the topic of Angel's empathic power. By what I heard, Angel could feel your exact feelings from 200 yards away. Sometimes he didn't know what was his feelings. Jasper's gift was a bit unsettling.

"Jasper's gift is a bit disturbing at first but it's actually very useful." Angel mentioned, his voice sweet like honeysuckle. "Ever heard of a necromancer?" He asked.

"Necromancer? Like someone who brings the dead back to life?" I questioned, noticing my curiosity was rising. Feline traits mixed with curiosity equals the death of a cat.

"Jazz has the ability to sense other's fear and speak with ghost." Gypsy said, getting to the point. "Way to beat around the bush, Tomcat." Gypsy rolled her eyes dramically and sprinted up to the wrought iron gate that lead to the entrance of the palace. The palace looked beautiful in the...twilight?

"What time is it?" I asked, completely confused by the setting sun.

"7:49 p.m." Jazz pulled from the top of his head. Wow, that late.

"I have to head home..."The trio turned to me with calmness planted on their faces.

"What are you talking about? You're saying here, Kami." Gypsy said flatly, no emotion in her voice. The men nodded their heads in agreement. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No, I'm not. Besides, my mom's probably worried about me." I started toward the trees when a howl of a wolf entered the serenity of the palace. Gypsy pulled me back with fear on her face as she spoke furiously fast.

"We need to get in quickly. C'mon." She nearly drag me to the main door where Jasper and Angel were banging on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!" They yelled at the door. It slowly open to a crack, too small for someone even my size to fit through. Yet, the men slid through the door without grunting or complaining. Then Gypsy pulled me through the door, our bodies adjusting to the frame and squeezing ourselves between the crack with no harm coming to us. The two burly men behind the door hurried to close it, sweat beading down their faces. I was able to catch a glimpse of the thing they fear. Human like beasts came crashing over to us, slamming their bodies against the silver door. Burnt flesh hit our nostrils with the rotting smell of garbage and pine, the beast still going against the burning door.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it.

I know this must be mean of me but can I get 10 reviews and trade the next chapter for them.

Peace out

-PrimalElegance


	5. Welcome To The World

**_Sanctuary_**

**_"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrated. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up and cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." he sucked the air out of my mouth with his._**

**_

* * *

_**

Please, don't shoot tomatoes at me.*Has one smashed into her face* Thank you, QueenFreakiGeeki.*Wipes off tomato* Anyways...

Sorry I haven't updated in a while* has tomatoes aimed at her* OKAY, almost 8 months but I was having a hard time creating a chapter for my other story and vowed that I wouldn't have this one updated until that chapter was done. Also, I had a really good idea for this chapter come to me yesterday and finally wrote it all down today. Since I'm on summer break I'll be able to update more. Yay for you guys if my siblings don't hog the laptop.

**_Chapter 5: Welcome To The World_**

"Come, Kami. They can't come in." Gypsy wrapped her fingers around my arm and tugged me through the cathedral like hallway. The silver incased windows had images of a young man and woman together. I was unable to have a good look at them before getting caught up in a conversation again.

"Should we bring her to Zachariah or Jordan first?" Jasper had asked Angel, who replied, "Zachariah would be the best choice. She needs to be familiar with Moonhaven before we're able to train her." Gypsy nodded her head with agreement.

"Jazz, you could go see Ivy if you want. Angel and I can escort her." Gypsy offered, her hair brushing into my face as she turned to look at him. The scent of her hair was overpowering my nose with the ocean brine and Holly mixture. I had my eyes water because of the aroma.

"Sorry." Gypsy apologize after seeing me wiping the water from my eye.

"Your nose is the first sense that goes into overdrive when you change." She explain, making a turn toward the left. We came to the foot of a circling stairway leading up. We started our steady climb.

"What is this place?" I asked, following behind the other two and looking at the crumbling walls that shot in beams of sunlight.

"It used to be a church back in 1859 when Breckenridge was established. Once the church that former Vice President John C. Breckinridge visited while setting up the post office in town and was abandon when pro-Union citizens discover the former Vice President had sided with the Confederates. The surrounding area was populated with trees and was forgotten and left the decay. It was perfect for Jordan to inhabit with his undead followers."

"Now, it's the capital of vampire royalty in North America and houses changelings to train. They learn how to feed, learn about their animal side and how to control impulses." They explained it so well that it seemed rehearsed, somewhat fake. I wasn't going to call them out on it because that would be rude.

"This is his door." Angel muttered, his hand materializing to knock on it.

"No use in knocking Mr. Zeal, I heard you from the stairs. Please, come in." He turn the knob and we enter in our little group.

The room we enter was an office, you could tell. A desk sat in the middle of the room, a laptop placed on top along with a desk lamp. Frames lined the sides with ,apparently, pictures of his wife and children. Behind the desk was a bookcase that filled out the whole wall. Some of the titles I could read from here were about the art of war and folklore, the binds in bad conditions from apparent use. The wall on the other side of the bookcase made my skin crawl. It was stack with heads upon heads of dead breast. Most of which were wolves that were obviously to large to be average wolves.

"You brought the new girl, I see." I look over where the voice originated to meet faltering silver eyes. The man was towering the rest of us by a few inches and was very fair skinned. His hair was neatly combed with graying hair in the front, mixing with his dark chocolate hair. His gaze was directed straight at me.

"You're the girl that my son changed. Is that correct?" He asked, his fingers lifting my chin up. For a split second, another image flashed in front of my eyes. A red haired woman lied on the ground, her blue eyes holding no life in them and her lips downcast into a frown. Then, she was gone and I was looking at this man again.

"Yes…" I whisper brokenly. He dropped my chin and focus his attention on us as a group.

"Seeing as Kamryn has family here, it would be best to get her started as soon as possible. Please, follow me." I led the group this time as we went through the other door in the room to where we arrive, a library. This was likely where they used to have mass in the older days, now the home of many books. We stood on a catwalk/balcony that looked over almost every part of the place. Zachariah had our attention averted to a set of blonde women on the floor. They look to be arguing over something.

"Elizabeth, can you come here for a moment." Zachariah had gotten the attention of one of the blondes and finished the argument with the other. The blonde came up, literally. She bounced on the balls of her and jumped on top of a bookcase and jumped again to reach the top of this catwalk/balcony.

"Yes, Zachariah?" She asked sweetly, sickenly sweet. Her blonde hair was almost white in color and was pulled up in classly up-do. She wasn't as pale as some of the other people, her skin almost tan if she went out more and had a curvy body. Her eyes were royal blue campared to my brown violet eyes but were similar in shape. Mr. Coal regarded her as if she were better than himself.

"Your highness, it occurs to us that Miss Kamryn here is your brother's grandaughter by many generations." He told her, suprising us both.

"Truly?" She asked in her little girl voice.

"Yes, it would be best if you 'showed her the ropes', being family and all. Besides, Xavier is the one who created her." He added at the end, the shiver going through me again.

"My Xavier, how sweet of him." She gushed. H-HER XAVIER!!!

"You know him?" I asked, pulling back the hiss in my throat.

"Xavier? Oh yes, we're engaged. The wedding is this December." I resisted the urge to drop my jaw. He's…taken. He's taken-n. HE'S FUCKING GETTING MARRIED!!! How could Lexi not tell me? I told her that I wanted him and she forgets to mention HE'S engaged. She is so dead.

"That's lovely." I said happily, feeling sick to my stomach at the moment.

"Come, we have to get you started. Some of my mother's old books are downstairs." She was beaming and jumped off the ledge in one swift movement. I put myself together and held my fake excitement on my face and went after her.

* * *

A little fun fact for you good reviewers, when Kami was describing the smell of Gypsy's hair, it mention Holly. The meaning of Holly is 'Foresight' and Gypsy can see visions. ha ha

I thought it would be fun if Kami had 2 girls to fight with over Xavier"the whore" Coal.*Has tomatoes and Harry Potter books thrown at her. "You're not FUNNEH" was also yelled at her*

Thank you again, QueenFreakiGeeki. Anyways, Peace ou-*More Harry Potter books and Tomatoes ready to launch.* PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE also check out QueenFreakiGeeki's "The Emma Potter Story" I haven't read the books yet, hence the books being thrown at me, but it's really funny.

Press the button. The pretty review button. Go to QueenFreakiGeeki's Potter fanfic after or I get hurt. She's very abusive to me when I don't review and it'll be worse if you don't go check it out.

Peace out, Aquafire1028


	6. All At Once

**Sanctuary**

**"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrated. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up and cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." he sucked the air out of my mouth with his.**

I don't have much to say so on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: All At Once

I liked this feeling of total lack of restraint as I fell to the floor after Elizabeth. Her quick landing was easy and feline, not taking a moment of her time to smile at her achievement made it more impressive. Mine was completely different. While Elizabeth's landing was more that of a housecat, mine was more tiger like. I think my attack position was what cracked Elizabeth up.

"Nothing's going to kill you, freshie."

Interesting nickname…

Cautiously, I followed behind Elizabeth like a puppy while we went toward the bookshelves. She pulled book after book from the shelves that revolved around the feline species and the tactics of healing a person.

She said it would be best if I knew a thing or two about my heritage.

"Mother was great with children and healed the soldiers of her king when they were injured-"

"King?" I interrupted, clutching the books as she stacked them in my arms.

"Yes, back in the renaissance era she was greatly close to her king." She said curtly and I didn't bother to get more out of her than that.

I ran my fingers over the dusty books to get a better few of the titles. The one on top practically fell apart once I flipped the cover, "Um, Elizabeth…." I began, tapping her with a finger.

"Yes…oh," She bent down and gather the papers that fell, then she place them back in the cover. She held her hand over the book, the edges of her fingers sparkled with a lavender light and soon the book was reforming itself to the point where it look brand new. I looked up and gaped at her.

"How did you do that?" I asked, flipping the book open and shut a few times.

She giggled as she watched me. "My mother's power was passed down to me… but I use it differently." She opened the book to the first page and ran her fingers across it. She handed it back to me and pointed at the passage in the book:

'_Of all the wiccan practices of magic and miracles, the healing touch is known to be the most who are gifted with the Touch are protected from pain and illness of any Touch can be passed from generation to generation and develop different means of Gift is mostly visible in women from eighteen and older and rarely blesses men with its Gift. It can be given to one that is dying but the giver is mostly likely to die from the sheer pain that comes with it.'_

"So you can use it to repair objects because of the way it developed when it was passed down to you." I said, looking down for more to read.

"Come Kamryn, I want to introduce you to some of our members."

I followed her around the corner, and saw three older men in suits. All of them looked above thirty and had pallor. They looked like the blue blood business men of New York.

One of them turned their attention to us.

"Sweetheart, who's your friend…" The man got an eyeful of me when I brushed the hair away from my face.

He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Hi, I'm Kamryn," I greeted, waving my hand, feeling underdressed in my denim shorts and green cotton shirt. His smile became tight and he waved his audience away with a flick of his hand. They shuffle toward the door with rude grunts.

"Did we lose any guards?" Elizabeth asked.

"Anderson was unlucky. He didn't stand a chance." The man confirmed coldly. He put enthusiasm into his eyes and came over to me.

"Nice to meet you, Kami. I hope you have been fortunate enough to get a proper tour of my palace…"

"_You_ own this place?!" My jaw dropped slightly at this fact. "It's so big and-and…how did you know my nickname?" He was probably the first person to call me by Kami instead of Kamryn.

"I may look young but I happen to have excellent hearing. So you are the new half breed." He looked me over like a horse about to be sold to a buyer. I didn't like being showcased. There seem to be this little spark in his eyes as he look closed up at my face. His thumb pulled my bottom lip down to expose my marks and fangs. His skin was rough like he was rubbing it against sandpaper. He gave me back my lip and peered at my neck.

"Xavier did this, I assume."

"Daddy, X wouldn't put his hands on another woman even if I told him to!" My eyes bugged out of my head.

"This is your father?" I asked, glancing between them to spot differences. Well, she did get his hair color. And pale skin. Okay, maybe it was obvious…

"Yes, the North American Count. He's next in line for Vampire Lord." She beamed up at her father as this couldn't be any better news.

"Now, don't get carry away, Beth. Countess Ives would be better suited then I would. Or even Count Titov would do well." He was being modest, which was what Elizabeth was probably thinking.

"So, what, you're like, royalty?" I asked, certainly not believing this.

"Pretty much. You would, too." She mention, my face going blank for a moment. Me, royalty?

Not happening.

"Which means you will be given a personal guard. Most likely your creator."

This doesn't sound good.

"Who is it anyway?" Beth asked, her curious showing. Did all feline vamps have that quality?

"Xavier…" I whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

"I'm sorry, who.?" They leaned forward a bit.

"Me." We turned to the voice entering the room. The lustful Xavier Coal walked in with the air of a prince to be told how great he was.

God, he's hot.

"Come, little dhampir." My body jerk instantly and I scurried over to him. I peered at him with adoring eyes.

"Yes, master." Wait, what the hell? Did I honestly say that? I sound like a horny schoolgirl.

"Xavier Leon Coal, what is the meaning of this!?!" Elizabeth was hissing in our general direction and giving us an evil stare.

"None of your concern. Lizzy." His voice was polite yet cold and Elizabeth just looked murderous.

"IT'S BETH." She stormed off, her father lingering behind. His eyes darted to Xavier.

"She'll be breaking the china, won't she?" His voice was worried and Xavier gave a casual shrug. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I'll be showing Miss Flair around the palace, if you don't mind Jordan." Xavier tug me toward the exit the men went out earlier. I glance up at his beauty.

"Is she really your fiancée, Master?" I asked, unable to address him with anything other than master. It was kinda cute. Well, sorta.

"I'm going to kill her." He muttered to the point that I thought he was talking to himself.

"It's not true?" I gave it another try.

"No, she's been spreading lies. This concerns her father and mine. They think she might be mentally trouble or something of the sort. I honestly couldn't tell you." For a brief moment, he glance down at my feet, then a dashing blonde girl with ringlets came bouncing into the room with a pair of pretty ebony stilettos. She bent down to her knees and fitted the shoes on my feet, being extremely gentle. She jumped back up and stared dreamily at Xavier.

"Is that all, Master?" He smooth a hair behind her ear and she blushed. Then her blue eyes went icy when they got to me.

"That's alright, Juliana, you may go back to what you were doing." She gave me a hard stare and skipped away to another room.

"She's fifteen." He told me.

"Really?" She had looked at least eighteen to me, maybe a little older. The only thing that really concerned me was that she was the girl who tossed me around like a rag doll back at the club.

"She's a bitch."

"Yes. I know." He chuckled away as he led me to a section of places with halls full of doors.

He turned to a door at the right of the corner and it opened by itself. Inside was a pretty assortment of violet, lavender and lilac with bed sheets of the same color. I gripped the frame of the wrought iron bed and the aligning candle holders. They were filled with water scented like vanilla.

"This will be your room. Goodnight, Kamryn." I turned to face him and was ambushed by his lips pressed to mine. It was heaven.


	7. Ignorance

**Sanctuary**

**Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

Yes, I wrote 2,387 words, cool! It's your great reviews that helped me. So I want to say thanks to all of the people who review last chapter.

**_Kelli Shanye_**: I really glad you liked it. I'm flattered that you find my story so unique.

**_Wateva_**: Well, I guess you can call him a player but you don't know.

_**Dark Jaylenx**_: Sorry, I don't throw tomatoes at my reviewers and I don't care if your review is short, but I do like long reviews.

**_Trickster707_**: I love your name!

**_danceprincess8_**: Thanks for the review.

**_-OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder-_**: Is Bellatrix you real name? If it is, that's so cool! If not, go get it changed, immeadiately. I'm glad you like my stories.

And finally **_QueenFreakiGeeki_**: *avoids rotten apples and Order of The Phoenix books* I getting the book soon, don't worry. Do I make him sound like a man whore? Or is it your twisted desire that he is? *Avoids flying dagger* OKAY, I GET IT!

Read, now!

* * *

Chapter 7: Ignorance

I laid awake that night with my mind racing like crazy. I tried to understand everything that was told to me today. Everything seem to be going into overdrive inside my head and I couldn't sleep with all the information. I sat up in my new bed and picked up the phone. I dialed in my house number and listen to the ring tone. It was picked up by my very disgruntled sister.

"Look, whoever this is, it's three in the morning. Now hung up the fuc-"

"You know that's very rude, Lily." I interrupted.

"Kami? Do you know what time it is? And where the hell are you?" Her voice was worried with a hint of underlying rage.

"I know it's late. I just wanted to…I don't…know why I called, I'm sorry." As I hung up the phone I heard Lily asking for me to stay on. I decided to crack open one of the books I got from the library and read up on my "gift". I picked up the one that Elizabeth had fixed and began it testing out.

"Clear your mind of any thought and focus your attention on any person or object that will need repair." I read to myself. Where the hell am I going to find a subject to "repair"? Do I need to break something? I looked in another book about felines and tried to practice some of the reflexes. There was one about lengthening claws to the point that's razor sharp, so I tried that.

I focused my attention on my nails and flex them a couple times to get the blood flowing in them. I gave up after a minute.

"This is stupid." I balled my hand in a fist and I felt the sting of something going into my palm. I opened my hand to see four little punctured wounds in it and my nails grew a few inches with pointy tips.

"Cool…" Then I saw my blood receding back up into the holes in my skin and the skin quickly healed itself.

"…and weird." I pulled myself off my bed and headed out the door into the halls. The hall was deserted of anyone and I walked down the stairs to the entrance of this place. The moon was mostly gone and the air was cold as it traveled over my skin. The earth under my feet was warm and soft and was great for running. You know, I should probably do that. It felt right to run in this new skin of mine. So I started off quickening my pace and then ran into a full run as I traveled into the woods around the place. The muscles in my legs were stronger than before and allowed me to go faster then I ever done before. I jumped over logs in my way, clearing over some in one leap. It was truly refreshing and I enjoying it all the way. I was making my way through without any help when I heard voices up ahead. I slowed myself down and grabbed onto a branch and hoist myself up. I could see better than I could in the sunlight and managed to see the outline of a smoking fire. I jumped from branch to branch to get a closer look.

A group of boys and girls were gather around the fire, their ages ranging from sixteen to thirty-five. The youngest was a pair of girls, one a brunette and the other a dark hair blonde. The blonde's eyes were darting around at the group of boys that were around her while the brunette looked embarrassed be next to this girl. Then there was a group of guys laughing up a storm as they sat around a fire. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at them but I was tugged back into the shadows and out of the way of the pointing flashlight.

"It was probably a raccoon, Ty. No crazy cat person."

"Oh, shut up Tay." The light went away and I was able to move again. I turned around to see who had grabbed me and looked into beautiful gray eyes.

"Xavier…" I whispered. He put his finger to his lustful lips and our arms were quickly connected. In a puff of smoke, we were floating in the air above the group near the campfire and heading back to the outskirts of the forest. When we become solid again, Xavier held my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"Never and I mean never go near that group, again. Am I clear, Kamryn?"

"Don't talk to me like a child!!" He stare me down with piercing gray eyes and my body was taking over by his influence. I went down to my knees with great pain surging from my mind.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry I talked like that. Please forgive me, Master. Please!" He roughly pulled me up by my arm and practically dragged me through the grass and into the palace. When he let me drop to my knees again, I grabbed his leg with the pain overcoming me and begged him for it to stop with tears spilling out of my eyes. It slowly ebbed away when he picked me up off the floor and held my almost limped body to him. His lips brushed my earlobe.

"I apologize for doing that to you." He left me standing in the hallway, half hysteric. I made my way to my room and laid down in my bed. I went to sleep quickly after that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For that next week, I avoided Xavier I much as I could and it was hard as hell.

"Changelings as new as you need to be around their creator all the time. They also need to listen to them as well." Gypsy had told me this during our running session on Thursday. She said the pain is due to disobeying. Creators have total power over you until you are released.

"Released?"

"Yeah. You have to be bound to them for a year to be released or you can suffer the effects of starvation. Mainly due to improper learning to feed." Since the fox incident, I haven't took a single sip of blood and the thirst was getting to me.

"Go to Xavier if you need to drink." Jazz had told me at the club. I had to get a job there to pay for donors. You know, blood donors. We were bartending for the vampires. We had to get the blood from the donors in the back rooms, rooms that were boiling from the heater that was up to 86 degrees.

"Warm blood is the best."

"Why do I need to go to Xavier for a little drink?" Jazz stared at me like I was crazy.

"Because he has to feed you. You drink from him and he drinks from you until you can survive without him. He can tell when to need to feed so he may come-" Then Xavier showed up, looking sexier than ever. I thought about tearing off his clothes but I held myself back.

"-soon. Oh, hi Xave." Jazz awkwardly greeted my creator as he stepped around the bar to retrieve me. Juliana came to replaced me, scowling as we passed each other.

"Hard to be formal when you're seeing the boss' sister." I said this to Jazz as I went with my Master to the room we were in last time.

"Returning to the scene of the crime?" I joked and took a seat on the couch. He remained standing with a grim smile on his face. I spread my legs across the couch and then smooth out the black cocktail dress I was given to wear.

"Can we get this over with?" I asked, peeling my hair off my neck. He peeled back his collar and I stared down his bright blue vein. I pulled him down to me with just my forefinger and retracted my fangs to the point that they reached a inch. They sunk untroubled into his neck and gulped down his blood, his body twitching with ecstasy. He tried not to like it and to act formal, but his body was in supreme rapture. I was getting a buzz off his blood and felt my leg involuntary wrap around his hip, his hand sliding down my thigh.

"Kami, please, let-oh god please-go." I released him, but not without teasing him first. My fangs slipped into my mouth and I caught his angular chin in my hand. I flicked my tongue out to catch the fallen blood that was marking a trail down my face, his eyes were turning a crimson color as they fixed themselves on my face. To punish him more, I brought my lips a centimeter away from his.

"Do you want me, Xavier?" I asked innocently. Like I could read his mind, I saw his dirty little thoughts dancing around in his mind of what he wanted to do to me.

"Yes…" He hissed, bringing himself a millimeter closer. Of course I was going to be evil to him.

"Too…bad." I laughed as I pushed him away from me and waltz back into the bar area. I was surprised that he wasn't going to hurt me over what I did but I heard him mutter something as he passed me and Jazz.

"Bitch." I laughed lightly at him. Touché Monsieur Coal.

"Thank you." I replied with a giggle.

Do I think it's wrong to mess with the boss?: Yes

Did I care?: Yes

Was I going to do anything about it?: Hell No! It was fun playing with Xavier and it was good revenge for the pain inducing headache. If he thinks it's that easy that to get in my pants, he has another thing coming.(Though, I wouldn't mind if he did find a way…)

"Hey, Changeling! Get me A positive with a shot of mocha cappuccino, will you?" Little Miss Poison Ivy was over to the side, sucking face with Jazz.

"Get a room!" I told them, yet they continued and left me and Juliana to get the rest of these vamps their bodily fluid drinks. I got a lot of male attention and they tipped me pretty well, so that was good. Juliana left with a smug expression on her face since Xavier walked by. I, on the other hand, stayed until closing and checked the money in the cash register. I snagged a bottle of blood from one of the donors and downed it to give me a boost for my nightly run around town. I was heading to Denver to see if I could make it back before sunset. My heels clicked against the pavement as I exited out of Coals and peeled off my shoes for sneakers. I had black shorts under my dress so I wouldn't have to change clothes. A car stopped in front of me as I began to leave the parking lot. Not just any car, a Bentley. Joel. The window rolled down and a blond head stuck itself out. Joel's handsome broad face shined with a smile.

"Kam, where have you been? I've been waiting ages to see you!" His whine put a smile on my face.

"It's only been a week, dork." I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Want to come to a party at Tyson's? He has the house to himself." I thought about this for a minute before I decided anything.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I moved to the other side and climbed into the passenger seat. I didn't know what I was getting into.

* * *

Look at the pretty button. Push the button. Review. Check out my new story for Harry Potter, EveningSpell. Go!


	8. Somebody's Watching Me

**Sanctuary**

**"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

* * *

Hello to all my lovely reviewers. By the way, nothing personal, but if you can favorite or get alerts for this story then why don't you leave a nice little review. It doesn't need to be a page long but something along the lines of "Nice chapter." or "That was an awesome moment." I mean, I love that people like my story that they favorite me or the story but it would be nice to know what you liked so I can dish out more or something I can improve upon. Rant over.

Anyway, I was able to dish out this chapter in a few hours so I hope you guys like it.

The one year anniversary of Sanctuary will be on the first of October so I hope everyone will kindly review.

P.S. I wrote something gore-ish but i don't know if that it will bother anyone and I will apologize in advance if it does bother you. Okay, I'm done.

* * *

Chapter 8: Somebody's Watching Me

Again, the car ride between when Joel picked me up to getting to Tyson's was awkward silence. Which was our usual routine. Ever since freshmen year, we have endure this silence between us. Due to Joel idiocy.

You see, Joel and I had went to homecoming together when we were freshies. I was getting back with our drinks and we talked for awhile before we actually dance. We had our first kiss then. I had not expected it and went into shock as he confessed his underlying love for me and yada, yada, yada. I broke contact from him that entire year and hung out with the other cheerleaders. Then a year after the incident, he apologize for it and promise never to bring it up again. Not that he hasn't tried to "persuade" me.

"How much longer?" I finally asked, staring at the wide open road ahead of us. Why would someone live out this far from civilization? Then I thought of the vampires and thought it was nothing.

"Not much." He replied, keeping his eyes on the road. I stared straight ahead as well. Nothing so far…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT??? Joel had stopped and sat the car in the middle of the road without saying thing while a huge black dog stared down at us. I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Kami! Quiet, it's just Ty." He made it sound normal when this was not normal. This was completely bizarre.

"Joel! A full grown guy does not turn into a big, huge, black dog. He had to be a Lycan to do that!" He stared at me for a minute.

"How did you know he's called a Lycan?" He asked. Stupid Kami, stupid.

"I - well - I- Does it matter?" I shouted in his face and caused him to flinch.

"Um, yeah. It matters." In a flash, he grabbed my neck and turned from side to side. He stared at the side where Xavier bit me.

"You've been with a vampire."

"Yeah, so?" Like it was normal.

"No woman of mine is going to be near a filthy bloodsucker. I forbid you." He command with fury and I shot back.

"I'm not your woman, you idiot. I never was, have, or will be your woman. I can see him if I please." I tugged the door open and dashed into the woods and away from Joel.

"Kamryn, get back here." I heard the sound of his door slamming shut and his legs pounding to reach up to me. I was quieter than he was and easily manage to scurry up a tree. I decided to jump down and head back to town when I successfully lose Joel. I listen carefully for his pounding legs to be welcome by the silence of the woods. Not the good silence. The dead silence, where it's too quiet. My eyes were focused through the night to see around. No where. I carefully step down from the tree and crouched in the bushes. I kept a look out for Joel or any other wolf I could come across. I crept my way toward the Bentley and looked inside it to see if Joel was sitting in there. It was empty. I pulled the door open and retrieve my bag then looked over my shoulder. I was still by myself and thankful for it.

_Crack._

A twig snapped from the other side of the car and I ducked my head under it to look where it came from. Legs that could plainly be told belonged to a woman was emerging from the woods. I rolled under to get a better glimpse. It was the two girls I saw near Haven around the fire. They were lycans; they had canines extending over there lips, yellow eyes glowing from where they stood, and their ears curved to a point. They sniffed the air and leapt onto the hood of the Bentley, causing me to slap my hand over my mouth before screaming from surprise. I laid as quietly as I could and waited for them to leave. No such luck; The others were gathering around the car now, all there snouts sniffing the air now. Then they spoke.

"Where is she? Alpha said he would bring her."

"She ran off. Said she knew what we are."

"How? You slipped her the truth?"

"Alpha said _vampires_." They paused for a moment to growl at the word before continuing the convo.

"_Vampires," _They stopped to spit. "she associates with them. Our next Alpha Female is a vampire lover!" The Bentley tremble and the glass from the window shattered.

Alpha Female? Could they be talking about me? The look on Joel's face before I ran was murderous, deadly. I could only guess what would have happen if I hadn't left right then.

"How's Joel doing? Doesn't he have to find a new female?" The voice was eager and clearly female. So, Joel was the alpha…

"He can't find a new female until the original one is dead, or she openly accepts her place in the pack." I recognized this as Tyson. Joel would be joining soon.

"So what do we do? Find her…dead or alive-"

'We find her alive." This growl belonged to Joel, who came over to the guy who broke his car window and shoved him side. He bounced onto of his Bentley and looked down at the people around him.

"We find her before the end of this night or I slit all of your throats and feed you to the pups. Now, start looking! She couldn't have gone to far…" He jumped off and raced into the woods with his friends following behind him. Very quietly, I poked my head out and glance around to see if they were all gone. I crawled out as silent as I could.

"There you are!" Someone grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me up into the air. I struggled to get free and he clutch my throat to strangle me. He threw me against the back window when my spine snapped. I couldn't feel my legs for a second but the sensation of them return to me as I tried to pick myself up. He gave me a swift kick in the stomach and I smashed back into the window, this time shattering it. It took a moment for my cuts to heal before I climbed out. This time he tried to hit me in the mouth but I was quicker this time and slammed against him and we fell to the ground. I felt my claws extend and hissed a cat cry at him before clawing his eyes out. Every stroke that hit him squirted out more blood from his face until I successfully removed his face from his head. I tore the front of his shirt off and used it to clean off my hands. The blood I couldn't get off my hands was licked clean as someone barreled out from the woods.

"Want some?" I hissed at the girl. She register the blood on my hands and looked at the source. She turned around and ran off screaming her head off, anything to get away from my drenched clothes stained with his blood. I ran quickly down the path that was used to get me here and made it into town under five minutes. I went fast so no one would see the girl covered with blood that was running down the street. I made it to the back of Coal's and went to grab the knob when it open. Standing behind it was Ivy with a bottle of Starbucks coffee in her hand.

"Holy Shit!" The coffee went falling when she looked at me covered in blood.

"Hi."

"Kami, what did you do?" She asked wrongly.

"Well, I fed from your brother than I went with my friend Joel to his friend Tyson's house but it turned out he was just luring me there so I could become his alpha female but I ran from him and than hid under his car and listen to his friends talking shit about me than Joel came back and told them to find me and they ran off but one stayed behind and tried to kill me but I clawed his fucking face off." I finished and looked at me like I was mental. Come on, I'm hype up on Lycan blood.

"You need help." She said finally before grabbing my arm and taking as over to haven. Xavier was leaning casually next to the gate, and upon seeing me, rushed to see what happen.

"You did what!?!"

"I killed a guy." I said it like it was nothing to be bother with. Xavier smacked his head on the gate.

"Did she drink the blood?" He asked.

"Looks like it." Ivy said.

"She's drunk." I gave him a funny look.

"I haven't had any alcohol, thank you very much."

" Not that, you twit. It's the wolf's bl- oh what's the point!?! She won't remember in the morning!" Ivy stormed off into the palace and left me alone with Xavier. You know, he's awfully cute when's he mad.

"Oh, the court is going to impale for this." He groaned. Even though I was sticky with blood, I came over to hug him.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." I told him. I buried my head in the niche of his neck and purred into his skin.

"Please, don't-"

"Don't what, X?" I brought his mouth to mine and sucked on his bottom lip. He moaned.

"Kamryn-"

"Relax, I'll take care of you." I shoved him into the wall and rubbed his neck with my lips.

* * *

Review now! It would make me really happy. Besides, virtual cookies for everyone who reviews.

Peace Out.


	9. Homecoming

****

Sanctuary

**Summary:** **"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

Hey everyone. This is the one year anniversary of Sanctuary and would apperciate everyone to write a review and check out my Harry Potter fic, Eveningwell. Also virtual cookies for all those who review last chapter. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Homecoming

I woke up the next morning with a really bad migraine, so bad that I wouldn't think of leaving my room to do anything. Giselle came in a little later.

"Bad headache?" She asked. I nodded. She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it over to me.

"This will help, trust me." I popped them in my mouth and sipped from the water bottle she handed me and swallow them. In a few minutes, my head became increasingly better.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Calcium pills." I scoffed at her.

"Meow." She giggled for a moment and tugged me out of bed and order me to get dressed for a run. I slapped on a blue tank and some yoga pants with sneakers. I was wrestling my long hair into a ponytail as we walked out the front door.

"Where are we going?" We usually switch up the locations.

"Up to Denver again." I turned to look at her.

"Denver? We went there last week." She muttered something about coffee and we ran full speed to the city as fast as we could. We went by woods since that would be the easy route without people seeing. It was refreshing to feel like we were felines when making our way through the obstacles of trees. Luckily, we didn't run into any the wolves from last night. We made it to Denver under twenty minutes and headed for the coffee shop Giselle was talking about earlier. We order cappuccinos and got a table that was recently left behind. I pulled my cell from my pocket and looked through my recent text.

"Mostly from school friends and…one from Lily." I told Gypsy before sending a message to my sister.

"The usual rule with changelings such as yourself is to cut off connection with family. They threw that out the door when Poison Ivy turned her human friend." I choked on the cappuccinos in my hand. She patted my back.

"Shocking for a Duke's daughter, right? Thing is, she became friends with a girl with leukemia and she would have died if Vivian's little boy toy didn't get a friend to change her."

"But why not do it herself?" I asked.

"She's a Duke's daughter! If she had done it, she be burned. Eddie got a slap on the wrist since he was only a year old. A vampire year old, sorry." She said.

"How come he got a slap on the wrist when Ivy could have burned?" I questioned, lowering my voice so we could hear only each other.

"Dukes and Duchesses are the right hand men or women of Counts and Countesses. They are older than others and are consider royal and ranked among the Counts. They have to be respectable and gracious little darlings. Chelsea was disowned from her father for marrying a changeling. He doesn't notice her family are there when she visits. She was burned out of the family tree. Of course, since she is royal they have to give her a job on the counsel. She mostly just introduces the changelings to their new life since she loves them so much." Gypsy's face was hard with disgust about this royal business. I just gaped at what she said.

"But she still talks to Xavier and Ivy, right?" I knew I already should know the answer but I needed to know if they only spoke to her since she's their sister.

"Yes, Xavier and Chelsea are very close to each other. Grew closer when their mother died. Ivy was only a baby when the mother past away. Doesn't remember what she looks like. What were we talking about earlier? Oh yes, Ivy. Well, she's royal and they expect better from her. Eddie being a changeling was what saved him from being burned since he didn't know better. Luckily for Eddie, he met the girl of his dreams." Giselle finished, making me want more information.

"Eddie fell for Ivy's friend…"

"Autumn Rayne Dema. She just goes by Rayne or Rae. She's a sweet girl." Her eyes darted away and I looked where her attention was at. A cute guy around twenty or twenty-one stood at the register and was ringing in numbers as some girls flirted with him. He was about five' eleven with light brown hair and big blue eyes with a really cute smile. He had a dimple in his cheek when he smiled and was toned without being steroid big. Gypsy looked at him dreamily.

"Hello, Giselle? Earth to Giselle?" I waved my hand in front of her face and she shook her head like she got out of a trance.

"Did I have that big goofy smile like you do when you see X?" She asked.

"Do I do that?" I asked, shocked. Was I that obvious? Scratch that, I _was _thatobvious.

"Yeah." She told me. I figure as much.

"You had the same face." I told her. She pulled her hood up. I decided to take action.

"Be right back." I slid off my chair and made my way over to the register. Gypsy looked like she could kill me.

"Get back here!" She mouthed, but I ignored her and rushed over to this guy who she had her attention focused on.

"Hi." I said politely. I looked over shoulder like I was nervous and looked up the guy's face. He looked surprised and excited.

"Hello." He said back. I leaned forward over the counter. He thought I was checking him out. I was, for Gypsy.

"Um, listen. My friend over there," I pointed over at Giselle and she flushed deeply. "Would like to know if your free Saturday?" I asked and he seemed a bit nervous to say anything.

"Listen-" I looked down at his nametag. "Jeremy. She thinks your really adorable and it would just crush her if you didn't even go on this _one_ date with her. You won't be disappointed, I swear." I heard her faint hiss from across the room and smiled widely. "Did I mention she thinks your cute?" Now Jeremy looked over to see Giselle with her hood falling down and burning with embarrassment.

"Sure." I heard him say. "Tell her I'll meet her here Saturday at seven o' clock." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said, then skipped over to our table. She wanted to strangle me.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"I know, that's why you love me." I gather a tip together and pulled her out of her chair toward the door. Then I gave her a little push toward Jeremy. He smiled politely at her and she failed at trying to smile back.

"Um, see you at seven." She said shyly. She was turning away when he asked her, "I never got your name." She turned around and pulled down her hood to show her dazzling blue eyes.

"Giselle Harper." She smiled softly and turned on her heel and practically ran from the café. I rushed after her. She slapped my arm when I reached up to her. I mocked being hurt.

"What was that for?" I asked innocently. She glared at me when we enter the forest trail.

"You are the biggest bitch God has ever made." She screamed, scaring off some birds.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I told her as I raced her back to Moonhaven. The sun was shining brightly and we worked up a sweat as we returned to the palace.

Later that night, Giselle and I were discussing terrible dates as we made ourselves sundaes.

"You're lying!" Gypsy told me as she scooped strawberry ice cream into her bowl.

"I'm not! He totally wore a tux to a little coffee date and looked way overdressed when we sat down and got something. I never talked to him after that." I put two scoops of mint ice cream with a scoop of chocolate and started adding to my toppings when Jazz burst into the room. We both looked toward him and watched as he took a seat in front of us.

"I will go nuts if I get near those two again." He warned. We exchanged a knowing glance.

"Jazz and Ivy?" I asked, waiting to hear what kind of mushy stuff they were talking about.

"Worse." He said as the door open again with Jazz and Ivy with two new people. One was a girl with too much curve and dark, thick, curly hair with bluish gray eyes. The boy to her side was a brunette with spiked hair and moss green eyes. The girl was sorta pale and the boy pretty tan.

"If I had to choose, I'd go for Edward instead of Jacob. What do you think?" The girl asked Ivy, untangling herself from Jazz.

"You keep forgetting I'm team Switzerland. I will not be choosing between them. Period." Ivy finally noticed us when she turned her head around.

"Oh."

"Hi." Her friend waved at us. I held out my hand.

"You must be Autumn. I'm Kami." She shook my hand.

"I prefer Rayne. It's more vamp-ish if you think about it. Anyways, hi Kami. Ivy told me you were the new dhampir and I had to meet you." Rayne kept brushing her long hair behind we could see her face and showed off the blue under her long tresses.

"Hey, have you showed her the dungeon yet?" She asked, looking at Ivy as she looked around to avoid looking at us.

"You know I shouldn't…"

"Oh come on. Your dad won't find out. He's with Jordan and Elizabeth." I looked questioningly at Ivy and slowly, she shook her head.

* * *

Review please.

-PrimalElegance


	10. Untouched

**Sanctuary**

**Summary:** **"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

**Yay, new chapter! I promise that this one will be more interesting then the last. Last one was really more of a filler chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Untouched**

Ivy and Autumn led us into a dark stairway only lit with candle light. Very Phantom of The Opera like.

"They use this place to hold rogue vampires or other things until a trial comes. But it's usually use for storage. They have keep-sakes down here, mostly." We came to the bottom step and peered around at the stack boxes covering the cells. There was an eerie feel to this place.

"It's very….dark." I said, seeing everything perfectly. Even Ivy, Autumn and Eddie looking around for the others. Ivy turned to my voice.

"That's the idea. We use flashlights but Miss Impatience couldn't wait a minute." Ivy tried to turn her glare at Autumn but looked over at Jazz.

"Oh, shut it. I had to eat that awful stuff you call food and listen to your dad's ranting about 'The Good Old Days' it's like watching paint dry, for God's sakes!" Ivy worse her glare at Jazz before he told her it was him. She scoff.

"And it's my fault you crazy cat dhampirs can see in the dark!" She flicked her fingers to hit Jazz's nose and got open space. She sent out a string of curses.

"Time to go." Angel sent the kiddies back up the stairs and we followed up after them. The sudden light burned my eyes for a moment and readjusted themselves. My eyes caught something crawling in Ivy's hair.

"Ivy?" She turned to me, looking annoyed after telling Jazz where he can stick his dog tags.

"Yes?" She asked, looking pissed.

"There's a spider in your hair." The next moment, Ivy was jumping and shaking her head and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!!!" Autumn scurried behind Eddie and away spider infested Ivy.

"Hold still, dumbass!" Gypsy held her in place and picked the spider out of her hair. She squished it between her fingers.

"Eww." Ivy cringed away from the spider guts on Giselle's fingers. Gypsy rolled her eyes.

"Baby." She mocked.

"I'm not a baby!" Giselle held her fingers out to Ivy and she cringed again.

"Point proven. Jazz, go baby-sit somewhere else. We don't want ickle Ivy to get anymore spiders in her hair." Vivian looked like a pissed off cat before stomping off, her friends following behind her.

"Does Ivy annoy you that much? That was a little harsh…" Gypsy pulled me back to our sundaes and quickly explained.

"Poison Ivy initially thought I was out to get Jazz and his metro-sexualness. Sadly, I was not." I looked at her questioningly. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, no offense to the little guy but if he hadn't had Ivy as his Sanctuary, I would think he was gay. He has such a gay personality, if you think about it." She had a point. Not that I would tell Ivy this to her face…that would be asking for death.

"So you just make fun of her for being…what would you use?"

"A dumbass. Which she is, just ask Lexie." This got me thinking.

"You know, I haven't seen Lexie or Pete in a while. Do you know where they are?" I asked. Giselle shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably with Chelsea to get the meeting set up." Meeting?

"What meeting?" I questioned. She looked up at me.

"The Blood Pool Order meeting. It's a meeting between the countesses and duchesses of the world. Very high class. Talks about where their blood originated. It's for royals only but since dhampirs do come from an old line of vamps, we're welcome to come." I got the feeling it wasn't really that great and left it at that. We finished up our sundaes and brought them into the lounge area with the large TV. The room was deserted due to it being midnight and vampires getting their drinks for the night. Giselle and I were going to watch movies.

"Lets see… _Titanic_ or _Premonition_?" Giselle asked.

"Yawn." I answered.

"Okay. _House Bunny _or _Saw III_?"

"You're kidding, right?" She gave up, defeated.

"Well, then. Miss Picky can choose for herself." I sat my sundae down and popped in a dvd. Giselle moaned.

"_Twilight? _What are we, fourteen?" I stuck my tongue out and clicked play…

* * *

"Why can't he read her mind?" Gypsy asked as Bella and Edward sat down at the restaurant and discussed his power.

"It explains in the fourth book that Bella's vampire power is to create a shield against mental attacks. It showed even before she was turned." I explained.

"Ah." We continued to watch…

* * *

"Doesn't she know it's a trap!?!" Giselle complained as Bella went off to meet James.

"Not really. She's pretty convinced he has her mother." I said. She gave a hard look at the screen.

"He's going to kill you, idiot!" She shouted at the TV. She was getting into it…

* * *

As we watch the hospital scene, Giselle had tears running down her face.

"And you call Ivy a baby." She tossed a pillow at me. I ducked quickly.

"Just the thought he's going to leave her is heartbreaking." She defended.

"Just wait for New Moon." I said under my breathe…

* * *

As I went to get the dvd out, Giselle fell over. She was fast asleep on the couch and rolled into a comfortable ball. I was weighing the pros and cons of carrying her myself when a dark figure walked into the entryway. The nice tingling going through my body identify the intruder.

"Hi, Xavier." I muttered, forcing those words out instead of 'Yes, Master.'

"Hello. Did Gissy fall asleep?" He pointed to Giselle sleeping form and I nodded.

"Let me help you out." He came over to Gypsy and lifted her effortlessly into his arms without waking her. I walked with him to Giselle's room, a wide window-wall on one side of the room with a nice bed carved out in the floor. We walked over and Xavier laid Giselle softly onto her bed. We left quickly and shut the door behind us. I was quickly aware how close to Xavier I was. I was hit with a cool mint air that usually surrounded him and was instantly intoxicated.

"Thanks." I said, breathing from my nose to stop myself saying anything.

"No problem." His hand came up and brushed a strand a hair behind my ear. I shivered.

"Cold?" He asked, forcing my eyes to look in his. I was incapable of speech.

"Hm?" I had trouble restraining myself and pulled my lips to his. My body relaxed and slammed itself into his. He lifted me from my thighs and held me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt my body melt away…

We reappeared in a room I didn't recognized, our bodies lying across a finely made bed. Not that it matter. Xavier had his fangs sinking into my neck and pushing the hem of my shirt up. He brought his mouth down to my navel and kissed his way up to my bra. I pulled his shirt off to reveal his muscles under it and felt him lift his head to my neck again.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, turning him over and sinking my own fangs in his neck.

* * *

I woke up sore that morning. I felt like I got in a fist fight. I snuggled closer to Xavier. My nose was filled with mint and aftershave. I felt his arm coil around my waist and held me close to him. My fingers trailed down the muscles on his bare back and he moved his fingers to my back.

His cell went off.

"Damn it." He muttered, rolling over to reach his phone. He sat up to answer the phone.

"Hello." His voice sounded rough from waking up. He cursed again.

"Be right there, Dad." He shut the phone with too much force and tossed to the other side of the room.

"What your dad want?" I asked, turning to look at him. He fell back and rubbed his forehead.

"A Lycan was killed and it was mostly likely a vampire's doing." I bolted up to look at him. He peeked at me through his fingers.

"The one I killed?" I asked. He nodded. "Shit." I fell back to the bed with him.

"Can they prove it was me?" I asked.

"No. Not yet at least." He answered.

"Shit." We said. I sat my head on his chest and took in the last moments before he had to leave. After they were up, he got dressed and kissed me goodbye.

"Don't leave the house until I get back." He ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said a second before he kissed me again. I pulled him back to hold for a minute before he left. I decided to explore the house.

* * *

So...okay, nothing really to say after that. Please review and check out my Harry Potter story, Eveningspell.


	11. Building A Mystery

**_Sanctuary_**

**Summary:** **"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

**Sorry, I would have updated sooner but I have like a million books to read and I have to do a research paper.**

**Ivy: Please, that stuff is easy to get done.**

**Me: Ivy! Le gasp!**

**Ivy: Yes, marvel at my presence.**

**Me: It's not that. I didn't realize how bad you are at Math.**

**Ivy: Oh No, you didn't.**

**Me: Oui, vous etes un dumbass**

**Ivy: Why you.**

**Me: This could get ugly. Everyone, go read.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Building A Mystery**

I started to look for the kitchen to get something to eat. Seeing as this place was a maze with three stories, that could be a bit difficult. Walking through the hallways was like looking at a Family Photo Album. Except it was beautifully painted portraits. One was a family portrait, five family members gather together in front of a roaring fireplace. A tall man stood behind a chair of a woman with a child in her arms and two others standing next to her. The man was clearly Zachariah, salt and pepper colored hair and steel eyes. He was younger in this picture as well as the others. Chelsea looked about nine with her dark auburn hair pulled back from her face and laying her white hand on the woman's shoulders. Young Xavier was gripping both sides of the chair like he was steadying it. The woman must have been their mother, the most obvious detail. She was auburn haired as well as Chelsea and her eyes brown and amused looking. I looked under the portrait to see the writing scribbled there:

Duke Zachariah and Duchess Claudia with young Master Xavier and young Miss Chelsea as well as newborn Vivian. Jacque Lenoir, 1826

Wow, this means Xavier is almost two centuries old. A really odd fact to learn. I continued down the hall of memories and stumble upon a room at the end of the hallway. It was a library, bookcases upon bookcases with books with leather bindings. I stepped in and looked at some of the titles. Most dated back to the 17th century and written in French and some European language. The titles were interesting; _Foreseeing Unknown Events, Enchantments, Avoiding Death, and Sighting Satan's Minions _were some of the books on the shelves. All of them belonged to Claudia Pierre. Perhaps, Duchess Coal?

I came across a section where the books were untitled and old. I flipped a book off the shelf and moved to the first page. It was a diary, one that belonged to Claudia herself.

_Dear Journal, June 24, 1813_

_Father is preaching on about the cruelty of the demons on humans. He blames the accursed devils for the untimely death of Major Jerome, who passed during the night. Father believes it to be the working of faeries or vampires. I do hope that he is right this time, although I believe all the talk of his tantrums is his pig-headedness. Vampires, the immortals who feast on young women. My, it would be plenty nice to meet one. _

_Julie mentioned to me just yesterday that a gentleman by the name of Zachariah Coal has arrived to find a bride. Such a far minded thing to do, coming to France to find a bride. I must go, Mother is calling me for breakfast._

I read farther down into the diary.

_Dear Journal, December 9, 1813_

_Zachariah took me on a stroll through the Eiffel Tower today. It seems to me that he has asked my father for my hand. I'm not repulsed by the idea but I'm not exactly thrilled by the thought. My favorite suitor by far is Lord Matthew; I find his company comfortable…_

I relocated to the next page.

_Dear Journal, December 19, 1813_

_Zachariah seems to be my best suitor. Lord Matthew seems to have come down with an terrible illness. My father has taken the liberty of setting up the wedding between Zachariah and I. He finds Master Coal to be a religious man and prepared to handled his only daughter. Master Coal is a good man. But it seems he is more than he appears._

I flipped to the last pages in the book and get situated in a chair to finish up the diary.

_Dear Journal, December 26,1814_

_My wedding was splendid. I walked down the snowy pathway in my mother's dress and said my vows to Zach. I slowly grew to love him to this day. He became all I needed; a friend, a companion, and a lover. I wanted him to father my children and grow old together as we watch our grandchildren run around…_

…_On the same night we made love for the first time, something changed in me. I became flail and sickly. I had asked if this was leading to the red death after spiting out some of my blood. He kept me in bed and said it would help. But I got worse over the days to the point I was bedridden and dying. My husband said it would be over soon and I hoped for it. I wanted out of this existence…_

…_On the fifteenth day of our marriage, I recovered completely without drawbacks. I was able to leave me bed and reach the bathroom. I stared into the looking glass and noticed how my skin had turned to a ivory. My eyes were bright and eager for the night. My beloved came and explained it all to me…_

I sat the book down and leaned back into the chair. His mother was tricked into being a vampire. Our situation was similar but not the same. We were tricked and we became attracted to our trickster. But she slowly became sick with the changed to vampire and I merely slept through it. Was this the difference between becoming a vampire or a dhampir? I wanted to ask this of Xavier, find out from the source. But first, I need to get something to drink. I'm really thirsty. I find the stairs as quickly as possible and flew down the two flights of stairs to get to the first floor. I found the living room and three bathrooms but no kitchen. I peered through the window in one of the bedrooms to see a mini fridge right next to the poolside bar.

"Why the hell would someone not have a kitchen but keep a fridge right outside?" I grumbled as I made my way toward the patio. The poolside bar was on the other side of the pool and I walked gently over to avoid tripping over the pool supplies scatter across the ground. Just a little further…

"Whoooaa." I shouted as I fell back and drop into the pool. The water around me was pulling me in as I struggled to get to the surface. I should have took those swimming lessons…

The lights around the pool shined through the water as I sunk farther down into the pool. I was swallowed deeper and my vision blurred to black spots. The water filled my lungs and oxygen was choked out of me. My heart was slowly stopping and the bottom of the pool was just beneath me…

The surface of the pool rippled and a figure swam to the bottom where I laid, drowning. I couldn't make out the face through my lashes but I could tell it was male. One of his arms wrapped itself around my waist and his hand cupped my cheek. My lips were pulled to his mouth and he sucked most of the water from my mouth while we rushed back up to the surface. I spitted out water when we hit the chilly air and my savior carried me to the ground around the pool. I shivered with the cold seeping into my skin to my bones. He cursed under his breathe and was about to run out to get me a blanket before I gripped his wrist.

"What is it?" He asked, sweet and gently.

"Blood." I said. He looked confused. I pulled his wrist to my mouth and sank my fangs into his tender skin. The blood spilled over my cheeks while he sighed deeply with pleasure. I fished my fangs out of his precious skin and took in a deep breathe of icy air. His blood filter through my body, heating my chilled skin and bones. I slowly pulled myself up and looked toward Xavier as he tried to overcome his arousal.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." He growled as I tried to grab hold of his other wrist.

"Sorry." I snapped. He picked himself up to his feet and wobbled to keep his balance.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, gripping my wrist this time and giving me his worst glare. I puffed up like a wet cat. Okay, I am wet and I'm a feline dhampir, the pun was not intended.

"Who the hell keeps his only supply of blood near the pool bar and leaves the pool's crap lying around?" I shouted in his face. Yes, I'm a bitch because I'm lying at my totally hot savior's face right after he just saved me from drowning. He just pisses me off some times. He seemed to get a hold of his anger faster than I could and pulled me down to a chair.

"How did you get into the pool?" He asked calmly. I took deep breathes to calm myself too and told him about what I did today-minus the part where I read his mother's diary.

"You came looking for a drink and fell." He repeated. I nodded my head. The look on his face told me that he thought there must be more that I didn't know.

"What is it?" I gave him my signature puppy dog eyes that worked on everyone. It was fail proof. Sure enough, I saw his face crumpling like every other boy. His hand shot out and held my neck while he buried his mouth on my neck and purred. My skin craved for his teeth to sink in but he slowly pulled away after leaving a trail of kisses on my neck.

"You not the only one who can seduce the opposite sex." He laughed, a crooked grin like Edward Cullen's plaster to his face. Yes, I read Twilight, so sue me.

"That's not fair." I told him as he went back into his house. I then was quickly ambushed by Ivy.

"You're coming." She told me.

"Coming to what?" I asked. She buried her face in her palm.

"The Blood Pool Order Meeting. Elizabeth's still in the loony bin and they need a representative from the Ivory line." Giselle did mention that meeting…

"What should I wear?" I asked, standing still in the wet clothes I haven't changed.

"Doesn't matter. I'm taking you shopping." She pulled me away and we were heading out the door.

"Help me." I begged.

"May God have mercy on your soul." Xavier said.

"Fuck you, Xave." Ivy replied.

* * *

The water scene was inspired by the Teddy Gieger video "For You, I Will" and a picture by burdge-bug on . Her drawings are awesome, I'm requesting a picture of Xave and Kami from her.

Claudia's wedding dress is going to be on my profile so go check it out.

Peace Out - PrimalElegance


	12. Tick Tock

**Primal Sanctuary**

**Summary:** **"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

**Ivy: Seriously, that's what you named me. Of all the names you could have given me, you chose Vivian-**

**Primal: Ivy, shut it.**

**Ivy: Just because you can control me, doesn't let you interrupt me when I'm speaking.**

**Primal: Where did I go wrong with you?**

**Ivy: What are you talking about? I'm perfect.**

**Primal: Yes, perfectly insane.**

**Kami: Would you two give it a rest?**

**Ivy: You got the cute name!**

**Kami: That's because I don't complain about my name.**

**Ivy: Then again, you are Xavier's...**

**Kami: Xavier's what?**

**Primal and Xavier: IVY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU'LL RUIN THE STORY.**

**Edward: I don't know why I'm here, but everyone go read the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Tick Tock**

Before I knew anything, we were up in the air as a cloud of smoke through the night.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My words floated out of my mouth like tendrils of shadows.

"We're almost there." And slowly, we drifted to the ground toward a subway station. We landed in the shadows and blended in with the denizens as we walked down the stairs. I was glad that I put some sneakers on before going with Ivy since everyone managed to step on me as she pulled me to a dark corner. When we slipped into the shadows again, part of the wall slid open and we rushed in as it closed behind us. Everything was pitch black and the only thing to help us see was groping at the walls.

"Again, where are we going?" I asked. She just grins evilly while leading me down the winding path to the first light we come by.

"Pull the light." She tells me. I look at her funny.

"Just pull it." She groans. I give her a quick glare and reach toward the lever. I grasped it in my hand and yanked it down, the light coming loose from it's holder. I skipped back as another wall slid to the side, but this time, it led into a boutique of some sort. It was interesting; green walls with pinstripes and silk screens covering the windows with the moonlight filling the room.

"Priscilla! Where are you?" I followed Ivy around as she looked through the clothes rack. All the clothes were custom made and ranged from Preppy to Goth. Great, she brought me to a vampire boutique.

"PRISCILLA!"

"What!?!" A brown eyed girl with black and blonde hair came storming out wearing one of the outfits from the racks. She wore an off the shoulder sweater with knee high leggings and thigh high boots. She had her hair in a French braid. Priscilla glanced over at me and turned back to Ivy.

"What is it, Vivy?" She sat back in a lounge chair and watched Ivy fumed.

"Don't call me Vivy," Ivy barked. "Is my dress here?" Priscilla put her fingernail between her teeth looked like she was thinking.

"Hmm."

"Well?" Ivy tapped her foot.

"It's here." Priscilla said. She got off her ass and walked into the back.

"One of these days, I will kill her." Ivy muttered. I leafed through some of the dresses on the rack while Ivy tapped her foot, waiting for Priscilla's return. Speak of the she-devil.

"Here you go, Vivy." Ivy just gave Priscilla a glare but snatched the dress from her hand. It was cute; tartan plaid in gray, black and red with black lace across the v cut.

"Very Brit Punk." I commented. Vivian smiled happily.

"That was the idea." Priscilla said, now glancing my way. "Who are you? You like familiar…" she asked.

"She's my brother's new changeling. The Dhampir." Ivy said, like that would explain everything. Priscilla's eyes took on a glow as she continue looking my way. Weird.

"Dhampir, what's your name?" She asked, the glow in her eyes increasing.

"Kami." I told her. She suddenly appeared at my side.

"How would you like an outfit, free of charge. Anything you like." She said, making Ivy freeze to her spot with rage. She just watch as Priscilla led me into the back where she kept her newest creations. She picked a dress up for me to examine.

"What about this one?" She asked, holding up a pink plush dress. I shook my head. She picked up another one and showed me. It was a baby doll sundress in caramel brown. No way. As she went to pick up another dress, something caught my eye. It was on a mannequin and in the back corner, near the sewing machine. I walked over to it and looked at it's details. It was a sweetheart neckline with two pretty little rosettes clipped on in the upper corner. The material was smooth and silky under my touch. I reached in the back of the mannequin to unzip the corset when Priscilla found me.

"I like this one." I told her as she took the corset into her hands.

"It looks about your size. Try it on." She handed it back to me and I zipped it up over my camisole. It fit perfectly.

"While your at it, try this skirt on and see if it will go together." She tossed me a black chiffon skirt and pushed me to the back of the silk screens. I quickly tossed off the damp clothes I was wearing and slipped into the outfit. It fitted nicely on me. I went and showed Ivy.

"Don't ever go near Xavier in that outfit." I laughed at her face. She, too, swapped her clothes for her dress and squeezed her feet into heels.

"You're going to fall on your ass in those things." I told her. She gave me the finger.

"You're so immature." Priscilla said, walking in with very dangerous booties. There were triangular cutouts in the faux leather booties with a peep toe and a five inch stiletto heels. The sharp heels could be used as knives.

"Cool weapons." Ivy muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Put them on." Priscilla demanded, tossing them to me so quickly that one of them almost got me in the eye.

"You almost poked my eye out!" I shriek. I jam my feet into the shoes and stood up to look at myself in the mirror.

"Perfect." Ivy told me.

"When's the meeting?" I ask her. She slips open her phone and peers at the screen. An uneasy smile cross her face.

"It starts in ten minutes. We better go." Ivy tossed some money to Priscilla and reopened the wall again. We dashed through it quickly and ran out of the shadows and back onto the street. We slipped into a dark shadow under a tree and were up in the air again.

We stood outside a golden door and knocked on it about three times before a butler of some sort answered it. He was old and flail, about 60 to 65, and wore a graying tux. He peered down at us through his heavy lids and asks in a booming voice, "Yes?"

"Hello, Samuel. We're here for the meeting tonight." Ivy spoke very elegantly, putting on a pretty French accent.

"Who the fuck are you?" I whispered into her ear. I could see a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Why, of course, Lady Coal. And your friend?" He gestured toward me.

"A relative taking the place of Elizabeth Ivory. Kamryn Flair."

"Well, then follow me." We walked closely behind Samuel through the towering manor that Ivy said belonged to Reana Youngblood, a vampire with connections to blood banks.

"So she supplies all blood infiltrated in Colorado from blood banks." Ivy had explain. "And is very interested in anything to do with the Duke and his family. Especially his son." I growled at Ivy and she just laughed. We made it to a big onyx door and Samuel pushed it open for us to enter.

"Presenting the Duke's daughter, Lady Vivian Beatrice Coal and the Lord's relative, Lady Kamryn Jane Flair."

"Beatrice?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Jane." She scoffed.

"My name is adorable." I smirked.

"Whatever." Before we knew it, I was almost tackled to the ground.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever! Have you been shacking up with Xave?" My face burned from Lexi's question while Ivy nearly gagged.

"I do not want to hear what my brother does with his changelings." Ivy told us, walking off in the other direction.

"So did you?" She asked, and I told her the truth.

"We...um...dry humped." I whispered and went into explaining mode. "It's not like I didn't want to do it, because I did, but got my head cleared after five seconds and I didn't want to screw a guy I've known for almost a month. So we just grope for a half hour." I looked at Lexi's face and saw it was red from holding in laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh." She giggled on and off for five minutes before sobering up. I scowled at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Xave is such a man ho and him not getting anything is hilarious." My scowl deepen with anger.

"Just because women like looking doesn't make him a man ho." I said, defending my master.

"You haven't told anyone Xavier is your sanctuary, have you?" I looked at her nevously.

"No." We headed over to an empty corner and took refugee there.

"Have you told Xavier?" I shook my head. She looked relieved.

"Why is that a good thing?" I asked, clearly upset. She took pity on me.

"Rumor has it, Zachariah was fucking mad when Jasper got together with Ivy. Said, 'I don't want some half-blood freak tainting my daughter'. That's not the worst of it." She pause to look at my repulsed face. "Jasper 'mysteriously' got attacked. Lucky, he only has the scars on his back. Anyways, Zach only promised not to disown her if she didn't marry Jasper." She finished telling me as the Hostess voice drifted over to us.

"You must be Dhampir Ivory. Such a pleasure to meet you." Reana Youngblood stood before it us in an amazing Versace made of black chiffon with a slit running down the thigh. She held out her hand and I took it, feeling the power and regality emitting from her small hand. She slowly reclaim her hand and ran it through thick, wavy, brown hair that was neither dark nor light. A happy medium. She flashed a smile and clinked her nails against the glass she held in her hands that boomed off the walls. Every women turned in her direction, delight coming to their faces. What was going on?

"It's drinking time." Lexi whispered into my ear. My face came up with a question mark. "You'll see..." Was all she told me.

"Welcome back, Ladies. It's so good to see some old faces here as well as some new ones. Would some new memebers like to introduce themselves?" She asked the large crowd, women turning their heads to look for someone they didn't know. Some of them turned to me while others stared at two girls to the right of me. One of them were braver than me and stood before the group to introduce themselves.

"I'm Genevieve and this is my cousin, Keely. We are pleased to be invited to join." Then everyone turned to me and I felt frozen to my place. I barely managed to form a sentence.

"I'm Kamryn Flair, I'm here in place of my aunt , Elizabeth Ivory." I heard the mumbling of voices going on after I spoke and they were quickly dismissed after Reana spoke again.

"Ladies, carry onto the glasses near the main table and prepare for the tasting." The mob moved and Ivy return to our side. She handed me a cup.

"Have a sip." She said and I brought the tip to my lips. The taste of copper and salt hit my tongue and I gulped it down. I stepped into a scary place after it was gone. I was watching Ivy's Memories.

* * *

Please, please, please, please review.


	13. For Your Entertainment

**Sanctuary**

**"Do you ever stop teasing me?" He glance down on me with those gray eyes and caused the air to vibrate. The hand he used to hold mine suddenly came up to cup my cheek. "You're so cute when you get mad." He sucked the air out of my mouth with his mouth.**

**Primal and Ivy: Happy New Years!**

**Primal: Fans of Harry Potter need to check out the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Ivy: Also check out the Gemma Doyle Series!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: For Your Entertainment**

I was watching how Ivy met Jasper. They met in a Jazz club. I, obviously, laughed. By the way, Jasper can play a mean trumpet.

Ivy sat with her sister and smoking on one of those long cigarettes. She dressed in a vivid green gown that ended at her knees and spiked velvet green heels, her hair collasping in chaotic curls. The thing that scared me was that her face wasn't clouded in black. She had on very little eyeliner and pale red lipstick. She was still pale, but a blushed was painted on her cheeks. She looked like one of those old time 1920 jazz singers. But her eyes were focused on the stage.

The band was playing the slow Jazz where a woman would come up and sing with her thoarty voice, but everyone's eyes were on the young man who was playing the trumpet. He was playing sweet tunes that made every girl sway and kept Ivy's attention. For one moment there eyes met and something spark between them. A woman joined the music and sang very shrill, Ivy's eyes still on the trumpet player's playing. When the song was over, the band took a break and Ivy scurried over. At the bar stood a man-oh god, it was Xavier!

His chocolate hair hung around his face and his stormy gray eyes dragged across all the women in front of him. _ALL_ of them. I nearly went over to rip everyone of their adoring eyes off of him when Ivy called out to me. Her polished face held her signature sneer as she darted over to retrieve me. All I did was gawk.

"I thought this was a memory!" I said under my breathe while she brought us to the end of the stage.

"It iz." She huffed, her tiny french accent coming out. "But you're not supposed to walk away from the memory lane to terrorize the women who hit on my brother. Besides, I don't see what people see in him. Ever watch him flirt? It's terrible. They just zone out what he says."

"No comment on this subject." Her highness rolled her eyes.

"Just stay here and watch or I will be forced to nail you to the floor." She order and skipped over to where Jasper was, drinking with a curvy brunette that was _NOT_ Ivy. Haha. What? I can't be a bitch?

"A toast to the happy couple, Jasper and Isolde Henry." Came the very southern reply by...Lexi. What the hell. Apparently, Isolde was the curvy brunette woman with the shrill singing voice that was on the stage. Everyone was aplauding happily for the couple, except Ivy. Her eyes were focus on Isolde with cold and icy glare. Isolde's eyes flashed red along with her fangs and Ivy hestiated for a moment. But she returned unfazed and briskly walked away from the group. I followed behind her.

"Who was that?" I asked her, my feline nature getting the better of me. She lit up her cigarette and took a puff.

"Isolde Henry, Jasper's wife. Need I say more?" She went back into the dressing room area and entered the room labeled **Jasper Henry**. She took a seat on the couch and puffed a lot of smoke.

"Trying to kill a lung?" I asked her, but I saw the smoke swirl around her hand and her hand slowly merged with it. She was taking it in.

"Maybe." She said and saying more when the door opened and Jasper came in. His hair gel back and wearing a tux, he was almost unrecongizable. The way I could tell was the way his eyes filled with love when they were on Ivy.

"Lovely Bird." He said to Ivy, making her pull him to the couch and kissing him fiercely. It was getting really hot and heavy. I never want to see this again.

"Bite me..." I heard him whisper in her ear, causing her to push him away.

"No." She hissed. I noticed the tear streaking down her cheek, water mixing with blood. "I won't turn you. I won't let Isolde call war just because she lost her husband. That would be selfish and foolish." She moved as far away from Jasper as possible. He only pushed forth.

"Please, Lovely Bird, I don't want _her_. I want _you. _We-We'll run away from this. We'll be together." He pleaded. Ivy flatten him to the wall quickly like a cobra.

"You don't understand, you stupid fool! I'm trying to protect you! But if you want it so badly, here!" Her fangs sank into his skin before his moan of pleasure was caught off. She yanked back, her face bloodly. Jasper fell to the floor to catch his breathe, placing his hand over his bloodly wound. I saw the transformation going through his body and his eyes darken with a ring of gray around the pupil. His bite stop bleeding and his teeth sharpened. His claws grew and became sharp. Then the door opened.

"You fucking whore." Isolde pulled back the wooden chair leg in her hand and smashed it against Ivy's skull. Ivy did a face plant into the floor and wobbled up as Isolde ready the chair leg as a stake.

"Isolde." Jasper whispered. She stopped in her tracks and hurried to his side.

"Baby, what she do to you? What did Poison Ivy do to you?" Her blue eyes glared at the back of Ivy like she was planning her death. In a way, she was.

"...Ivy...neck..." Isolde picked the leg up again and turned Ivy over so that she could see her face. She spit in her face and activated my gag reflex. Very swiftly, Isolde plunged the leg into Ivy, which made her eyes fly open.

"No" Jasper screamed. He stood quickly and tore Isolde off of Ivy. He flatten her to the floor and their eyes locked. Jasper's eyes glowed silver as Isolde eyes went black. she stopped struggle and layed motionless and Jasper flew to the bar. Xavier's flock left and he was cleaning glasses and Jasper ran up and scared him.

"Jazz! What happened to you?!?" Xavier looked beyond shock at Jasper's transformation. But Jasper didn't care about any of that. He needed help.

"Ivy-stake-Isolde-come!" Jasper dragged Xavier into his dressing room. Xavier was the first to say anything.

"OH MY GOD!IVY!" Xavier scooped his sister up and dashed into the stage area where everyone else was gather. I heard Chelsea scream.

"IVY!DEAR GOD, IVY!" Chelsea sobbed. Everyone stood over her and one went to call for help. The images began to wirl together.....

* * *

I was back at Reana Youngblood's meeting and sitting in a chair. Both Lexi and Ivy kneeled on opposite sides of the chair and glared at each other.

"We need to go." Their heads snapped toward me.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because i need to have a little chat with someone...

* * *

Please review and check out burdge-bug on w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m, who has pretty cool sketches of Twilight and the Mortal Instruments.


	14. Author's Note

This is an author's note telling everyone that I feel like a bitch.

I haven't messed with this story in 2 years. And I'm sorry I have not been active. I'll be honest; I haven't been interested in continuing my stories. Whether it's just terrible writer's block or I just simply don't want to write this story anymore is up for debate.

But I know you guys really like this story, so I'm not stopping it completely. I plan on doing a complete rewrite of it. And it will probably be too big of a hassle to go back and forth, so I will start a new story with the same name.

Thank you, by the way. I know that some of you who are reading have lost interest in the story, but it still means a lot that you guys even like it.

Peace out

-Primal


End file.
